Stay
by Catakira
Summary: Los Mugiwara han llegado a una isla, y en el hotel en el que se hospedan, montan una pequeña fiesta en la que dos personas bailarán solas. La canción es Stay, de Rihanna. Os aconsejo que la escucheis mientras leeis esto.


**Hola gente, espero que os guste este nuevo Fic. **

**¡ATENCION! Os aconsejo de que escucheis la canción mientras leeis el fanfic. Se llama Stay, de Rihanna.**

Era casi media noche y todos los Mugiwara seguían en el salón de baile, algunos más cansados que otros, más hambrientos y otros casi dormidos.

Nami había tenido, ese mediodia, la gran idea de ir a la pequeña fiesta que habían montado en el hotel en el que se hospedaban.

Por lo que ahí se encontraban, comiendo y riendo entre ellos. Los chicos iban vestidos de traje, y las chicas con unas prendas hermosísimas. Incluso Zoro había sido convencido, nombrando cierta deuda, a vestir con traje. Y se debe decir que le quedaba muy bien. _**(Sexy *¬*)**_

Cuando las dos meccen de los Mugiwara entraron por la gran puerta de la sala de baile, todos se quedaron mirándolas. Y justificable era; Nami vestía un vestido de colores blancos y naranja pastél, tan suaves que daban ganas de dormirte con solo verlos, que le llegaba hasta justo por encima de las rodillas. También llevaba una cinta en la cabeza, de color blanco, y unos tacones altos del mismo color.

Robin, en cambio, era completamente lo contrario. Vestida con un largo vestido negro como la noche, que llegaba a rozar el suelo, de mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos y acababan en puños abiertos, casi transparentes. En la parte baja de la falda portaba unas lentejuelas que lo hacían brillar con volumen, como si de unas alas se tratasen. Y es más, enredadas en su largo cabello, algunas plumas negras flotaban sin despegarse, como si atadas estubieran.

Todos se quedaron absolutamente petrificados al verlas, sobretodo a Robin, que destacaba con el color oscuro de su vestido y sus ojos azules.

Volviendo al presente, Zoro se encontraba tranquilamente en la barra, bebiendo un poco de sake mientras pensaba en sus cosas. Iba vestido con una camisa gris a rallas, blancas y grises, y una chaqueta de color gris oscuro, con unos pantalones pirata a juego y unas zapatillas blancas. Por supuesto que no se olvidaba de sus katanas, que seguían en el mismo lugar que siempre. Eso y su corbata de color verde, suelta, era lo único que le hacía destacar. _**(Sexy *¬*) **_(Es la misma ropa que en Film Z, es que no se me ocurría nada)

Luffy y Brook se encontraban comiendo sobre una de las mesas del lugar, atacando al bufet libre como si de un Almirante de la Marina se tratase. Nami los observaba de cerca, sentada en la mesa de al lado. Sanji estaba intentando ligar con unas cuantas meccen que se encontraban por ahí. Y Franky bailaba a su manera sobre la pista. Robin también estaba bailando, junto con Chopper, que estaba en su Havy Point, también vestido de traje y crbata.

Otra canción termina y otra comienza, esta vuelve a terminar y otra vuelve a comenzar, así pasó la mayor parte de la noche para Zoro. Hasta que, tras acabar una de las últimas canciones de la fiesta, sintió como alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a su derecha. La voz de Robin le llamó la atención.

-Un vaso de vino, por favor.- Pidió la morena con voz cansada. Después se giró para encarar al espadachín. -No te has movido de aquí en toda la noche, kenshi-san.- El peliverde sonrió ante la mención de aquel apodo que no se quitaba ni a patadas.

-¿Es necesario moverme, Robin? Estoy felízmente sentado, bebiendo sake y observando las ridiculeces de Franky.- Rió al ver como el cybor hacía su típica pose mientras gritaba "¡Super!".

Robin también soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas al observar tan cómico movimiento de baile, y como Chopper y Usopp imitaban la acción.

El espadachín volvió a beber de su vaso justo cuando llegó el de la araqueóloga, con un apetecible vino tinto en su interior.

-Dime, kenshi-san.- Este giró la cabeza. -¿Te gusta bailar?- La voz de Robin sonaba agotada, como si acabasen de salir de una gran pelea.

-Bueno, no es una actividad que suela practicar muy a menudo, pero se podría decir que no me molesta.- Dijo mientras veía como los labios de Robin entraban en contacto con el vaso de vino y bebian ese delicioso líquido.

La morena le sonrió al percatarse de su mirada, y su sonrisa se amplió al ver como se sonrojaba ligeramente y apartaba la vista. No se podía creer que no se inmutara ante un Shichibukai, pero se amedrentaba de forma exagerada con una ligera sonrisa coqueta.

De nuevo, la canción volvió a terminar y comenzó otra nueva. Zoro levantó la cabeza y se bebió de golpe el vaso de sake, girandose hacia Robin le dijo con una sonrisa:

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Robin?- Preguntó el peliverde, sorprendiendo a la arqueóloga, que trató de negarse.

-Me encantaría, kenshi-san, pero estoy agotada, de verdad.- Zoro podía sentir en su voz y en su mirada que reálmente estaba muerta del cansancio, pero no desistiría. Si Sanji se enterase de esto se reiría de él por meses.

Cogiéndola por la cintura, la alzó lo suficiente como para que sus pies no tocasen el suelo, pero sin hacerle daño, la llevó hacia la pista de baile, donde la volvió a posar en el suelo y se colocó delante de ella.

Comenzó a sonrar la musica.

**All along it was a fever**

**A cold with high-headed belivers**

**I threw my hands in the air I said show me something**

**He said, if you dare come a little closer**

**Round and around and around and around we go**

**Oh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now tell me you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

**It takes me all the way**

**I want you to stay**

Zoro puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la alzó con total facilidad a la morena, que estaba bastante sorprendida por las acciones del kenshi.

Sujetandola con fuerza, pero sin alzarla demasiado, comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Un chico subió al escenario y cantó al lado de la mujer.

**It's not much of a life you're living**

**It's not just something you take, it's given**

**Round and around and around and around we go**

**Oh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now tell me you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

**It takes me all the way**

**I want you to stay**

Ambos estaban bailando, pero el único que se movía era Zoro, girando lentamente sobre la pista mientras miraba Robin a los ojos, situados a unos pocos centímetros sobre él. Esta lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos cantantes unieron sus voces.

**Oh, the reason I hold on**

**Oh, cause I need this hole gone**

**Funny how you're the broken ones**

**But I'm the only who needed saving**

**Cause when you never see the lights**

**It's hard to know wich one of us is caving**

Zoro sintió como la morena se removía ligeramente y la soltó. En el momento en el que sus pies tocaron tierra rodeó el cuello del kenshi con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras continuaban dando vueltas.

El espadachín, sorprendido, le rodeó la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como Robin cerraba los ojos y como sus músculos se relajaban. Él también cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música y el movimiento, el olor de Robin y sus susurros riéndose de los gritos de Sanji, que cesaron en cuanto Nami se hartó de ellos.

De nuevo, la hermosa voz de la cantante, sola, les rodeó y abrazó como si estubiera hecha para ellos.

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

**It takes me all the way**

**I want you to stay, stay**

**I want you to stay, oh**

La última canción de la noche acabó y todos los bailarines se alejaron de la pista para volver a sus hogares. Todos menos una pareja.

Robin y Zoro seguían en medio de la estancia, abrazados, aunque ya no se deslizaban por la pista al ritmo de la canción.

-La canción ya ha terminado, kenshi-san.- Dijo al ver que el espadachín no reaccionaba, pero sin hacer ningún amago de soltarle.

-No quiero que termine, Robin. Nunca.- La arquóloga sonrió y levantó su rostro del hombro del peliverde. Este, pensando que la había molestado, estuvo a punto de soltarle la cintura, pero la apretó aún mas fuerte al sentir los labios de Robin sobre los suyos.

-No tiene por qué terminar, Zoro.- Susurró antes de volver a besarlo.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Nami había recogido sus cosas, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando se percató de la situación de sus dos nakama, que aún se encontraban en la pista de baile.

-Brook.- El esqueleto levantó la cabeza de la mesa. -¿Podrías tocar una canción lenta?- Preguntó la akage. El músico se levantó de la mesa y, justo antes de ponerse a tocar, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a la pelirroja si le mostraba sus braguitas, pero esta le silenció con una patada y enseguida se puso a tocar.

Empujando a Luffy del hombro, que se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa, con un tripón enorme, trató de despertarlo, y lo consiguió.

-Luffy, ¿Quieres bailar?- Preguntó Nami al ver como el moreno abría los ojos.

-¿Bailar?- Se quedó escucando durante unos instantes. -Yo no se bailar esta música, Nami.- Dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca, cubierta por un chaleco de color negro, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas. Colgado de su cuello, a su espalda, como siempre, su sombrero de paja lucía perfecto y le daba un toque desgarbado. _**(¡SEXY! *Babear* *¬*)**_

-Yo te enseño, vamos.- Le cogió de la mano y salió disparada hacia la pista de baile. Cogiendo las manos de Luffy, se las colocó alrededor de la cintura y se abrazó a su cuello. Moviendose lentamense se balancearon por la pista al igual que habían hecho sus nakama antes.

Las luces se apagaron, dejando la sala casi a oscuras si no fuera por Franky que, queriendo ayudar, encendió un foco que tenía escondido en la espalda, iluminando la estancia de forma que quedaba en una penumbra muy bella.

Sanji salió de la cocina con una bandeja repleta de comida hasta arriba, lo que llamó la atención de Luffy, pero no se movió de su sitio al sentir la cabeza de Nami sobre su hombro.

Brook continuaba tocando y Usopp sacó un par de velas, Dios sabe de donde. Chopper continuó bailando y el narigón se le unió, junto con Franky. Por lo que Brook tuvo que animar un poco el ritmo de la canción y todos acabaron en la pista de baile, disfrutando juntos. Incluso Nami y Luffy subieron el ritmo de sus movimientos y se acabaron separando para bailar más cómodamente.

Entre risas y sonrisas la mayoría de la banda acabó montándose su propia fiesta, como hacía siempre. Los chicos se quitaron las chaquetas de los trajes y Nami se quitó los tacones.

Todos participaban excepto Zoro y Robin, que seguían al fondo de la pista de baile, iluminados por la tenue luz de una vela que les había traido Chopper y bailando, abrazados, al ritmo de una canción que solo escuchaban ellos.

**¡TADACHÁN!**

**He aquí mi nuevo fic. Os cuento la historia, la canción es de Rihanna y se llama Stay. Esta tarde iba en el coche con mi madre y comencé a oir la canción, miles de imágenes de Robin y Zoro bailando solos, en la penumbra, abrazados, al ritmo de esta canción y dije: ¡SI NO LO ESCRIBO REBIENTO! **

**Repito el nombre de la canción: Stay, de Rihanna. Os aconsejo que la escuchéis mientras leeis el fanfic, como he dicho arriba. Así se entenderá mejor. **

**Quiero pedir perdón si hay algúna falta de ortografia, pero es que parece que el mi corrector se ha suicidado y es posible que me haya saltado alguna tilde. **

_**Hola, soy Leaf. Siento haberme metido en el fic gritando "¡Sexy!". ¡Hala! ¡Ya lo hhe dicho, suéltame! *Las alas del hada son liberadas de un par de dedos enormes.***_

**En fin, gracias por leer de nuevo, y espero que nos veamos pronto.**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
